This invention relates to storage means for handguns, and in particular to a holster for the storage of a handgun and for the prevention of the handgun being removed by an unauthorized person.
The present invention discloses a means for the easy and economical storage of personal handguns and the like. In addition, the invention is used for the prevention of the armament from being used by unauthorized persons such as children and burglars.
With the increase in burglaries and other crimes effecting the home, many home owners have chosen to arm themselves. In order to be effective a firearm must be readily available. However, given the dangerous nature of having a loaded firearm about for use by unauthorized persons, additional safety measures need to be taken with the firearm's storage.
The prior art discloses complicated apparatuses for use in securing and controlling access to firearms. U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,019, issued to Woodward et al., discloses a holster including a flexible strap fitting behind the trigger of a handgun to secure the handgun in a holster. The Woodward et al. apparatus also includes an alarm system that is activated when said strap is unfastened. This apparatus is fundamentally distinguished from the present invention in that the primary function of the Woodward et al. apparatus is to warn the household of the handguns removal and potentially scare children or other unauthorized users away from tampering with the handgun. The instant apparatus is designed to prevent a firearms removal rather than warn of its removal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,799, issued to Young, discloses a holster with a locking mechanism specially designed to fit snugly about a specific part of a handgun. The apparatus includes a radially moveable arm that is locked into place by means of a locking screw. Once in place the arm blocks the removal of the handgun. This apparatus is distinguished from the instant invention in several respects. The Young apparatus is shown as being warn on a belt about the waste. The instant apparatus is made of steel and is intended to be mounted on a wall. The Young invention requires the arm to fit about a specific part of the handgun thus making the apparatus handgun specific. The instant invention may be used with any firearm that can be made to securely fit within the instant holster. The Young invention's locking means includes a locking screw that can be easily accessed and undone by anyone. The instant invention specifically calls for a locking means that is not accessible nor undone by anyone except the intended owner of the firearm. The last of these distinctions is a fundamental difference between the Young and instant apparatus.
Although other known prior art teaches of storing a firearm in a mounted lock box, none disclose use of a holster. A holster, used as in the instant invention, allows for the storage of a variety of firearms, as oppose to being firearm specific like the prior art. The present invention also permits a gun collector or a gun store to display a firearm, especially a handgun, in a safe and secure environment.